


Uncle Aaron

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Torture, Past Violence, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Protective Andrew Minyard, aaron and juniper play monopoly, aaron is a good uncle, maybe Everest has a first date, pro!Neil, pro!andrew, proud aaron minyard, proud andrew minyard, proud neil josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Everest wants to go to Neil and Andrew's game. Juniper wants to stay home, but Renee can't babysit her. It's time to call Uncle Aaron.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	Uncle Aaron

“You have a home game Friday, right?” Everest asked one evening.

They had eaten dinner and were now watching a Disney movie that Juniper begged them to watch with her. Everest had protested a little, saying he was too old for Disney movies, but Neil and Andrew knew that deep down he enjoyed them.

“Yes. But you already know that. It’s written on the calendar.” Neil said his attention still on the movie.

Juniper was sprawled on the floor, her chin in her hands as she watched the movie. Everest was curled up in the lazy boy. Neil and Andrew were sitting on the couch facing the tv. Their thighs pressed together, and Andrew’s arm wrapped loosely around Neil’s shoulders. They had gotten a family calendar a few weeks after Juniper and Everest came to live with them. Neil was still a little dumbfounded each time he saw the calendar on the fridge. It was very useful to keep track of everyone’s schedule, but he was still a little in awe that he was allowed to have it at all.

“Why are you asking?” Andrew asked when they realized Everest needed a little push to continue on his train of thoughts.  
“Could I come to watch it… With Gabby.” Everest said.

Neil and Andrew turned to face him. The movement in synch. Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. Juniper paused the movie since no one was focused on it anymore.

“Is she your girlfriend?” She asked with a teasing smile.  
“No! She’s not!” Everest exclaimed, his cheeks turning a deep red. “She’s my friend and she never saw a game at the stadium.” He quickly explained.  
“I don’t see why you couldn’t come.” Neil said with a smile.

There was clearly something else, but Everest looked embarrassed enough for one night.

“Juniper would have to come with you. Renee can’t stay with her. She’s in South Africa.” Andrew said looking at Juniper.  
Juniper huffed and slumped on her back. “I don’t want to go.” She said.  
“Well, you can’t stay here alone.” Neil argued.  
“You could ask someone else.” Everest said.

He wanted to go to the game, and it wasn’t possible if Juniper was staying home alone. He also didn’t really want her to come with Gabby and him.

“Allison is in New York, Dan is too pregnant for a long drive, Matt and Kevin also have a game, Nicky is in Germany.” Andrew said.  
“What about Uncle Aaron?” Juniper asked hopefully.

Neil and Andrew exchanged a look. They didn’t have a good reason to tell her that Aaron couldn’t babysit her. Sure, he lived an hour away, but they could ask him. Katelyn was on night shifts at the hospital and he probably had nothing else to do anyway. Juniper and Everest were both looking at them expectantly.

“Ok. I’ll text him later.” Andrew finally agreed with a sigh.

Juniper’s eyes light up and Everest took out his phone. Probably to text Gabby and tell her she could come Friday. Juniper started the movie again. Andrew took out his phone and shot a quick text to his brother. They finished the movie without any other distractions. By the end of it, Andrew knew he would have the songs stuck in his head for a long time.

“Aaron will be here around 5:00 PM.” Andrew said when the movie was over.  
“Yeah!” Juniper exclaimed.  
Everest didn’t say anything, but he looked relieved. Neil smirked at him. “Both of you go to bed. You have school tomorrow.” He said.

The next two days were a mix of excitement and nervousness in the Josten-Minyard household. Juniper couldn’t wait to spend some time alone with Uncle Aaron. Everest fidgeted on his seat anytime someone would mention Gabby.

Neil was the one to open the door for Aaron when he arrived Friday evening. “Hey.” He said as he let him in.

Aaron followed Neil to the living room. Juniper was sitting on the couch, her eyes on the tv. She looked at them when she heard them.

“Hi, Uncle Aaron.” She said with a smile.  
“Hello, Juniper.” Aaron replied.

He still wasn’t sure how to act. Not just around Juniper and Everest, but also in his brother’s house. Andrew and Everest joined them in the living room. Everest said hello to him. Andrew simply nodded. Aaron replied with a nod of his own.

“There’s food in the kitchen and you have our numbers.” Neil said.  
Aaron nodded at that. “If anything happens, call us. Our coach will have our phones.” Andrew said squinting a little at his brother.

Aaron rolled his eyes. He had no idea what could happen that would be severe enough that he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“I’m serious Aaron.” Andrew pressed.  
“Yeah, yeah. If anything happens, I’ll call you. Now you need to go otherwise you’ll be late.”

Neil almost laughed at that. If he didn’t know any better, he would think Aaron was being nice. Andrew and Neil said their goodbyes to Juniper. Neil gave her a quick hug and Andrew ruffled her hair.

“Good luck pop! Good luck dad! Have fun on your date, Everest!” She exclaimed as they were leaving.

The last thing they heard was Everest groaned and then the door closed behind them and the house was silent. Aaron stood next to the couch Juniper was sitting on. Not sure what he was supposed to do now. He had no idea what 10 years old did for fun. And it’s not like he could manage by basing it on his own experience.

“What are we eating for dinner?” Juniper asked out of the blue, looking up at Aaron.  
“Oh right, dinner. I’ll go fix something up.” He said.

Aaron retreated to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and most of the cabinets. He hadn’t been here enough times to know where things were. He found some pasta and some tomato sauce. Yeah, kids liked spaghettis, right? He cooked the pasta and put the sauce to heat up on the stove. A good fifteen minutes later everything was ready.

“Juniper, dinner is ready.” He called for her as he put food in two plates.

He settled the plates at the island where there were two stools. He didn’t see the point of eating in the dining room when it wasn’t only them. Juniper sat next to him and dig in.

“Why is Aunty Katelyn not here?” She asked after a few bites.  
“She’s working tonight.” Aaron told her.  
“Oh. Right.” She stayed silent after that.  
“Do you mind if we watch the game?” Aaron asked after a moment.

He tried to watch most of Andrew and Neil’s games. He felt like he kept in touch like that. They didn’t speak very often, but at least he had the feeling of still being part of his brother’s life by watching the games. He had been a little surprised that they chose him as godfather for Juniper. He guessed now he’ll probably see them more often.

“Ok. As long as we can play a board game at the same time.” Juniper said after a moment of thought.  
“Deal.” Aaron said with a smile.

He realized that exy wasn’t Juniper’s favourite thing in the world. She was still very proud of her fathers. Telling Aaron how good they were. Aaron listened to her even if he already knew all of that. He had played with the two of them for a good four years after all. But seeing her animatedly talking about it made him… happy. Yeah, happy was the right word.

She helped him with the dishes once they were done eating. After she disappeared into her room to choose a board game. Aaron waited for her in the living room. He turned to tv on and flipped the channels until he got to a sport one. The game would start only in forty-five minutes, but the commentators were doing a review of both teams. Rambling about the players’ stats. Juniper came back in the living room with a game of Monopoly. It was a long game, but they had the time. Juniper started to set up the game on the coffee table in front of the tv. Aaron sat opposite of her on the other side of the coffee table. She gave him his money and let him choose the piece he wanted to play with. He chose the car. She chose the dog.

They played until the game began. Then Juniper was distracted as she watched her fathers enter the court. The camera focused on the face of each player as their names were called out.

“Uncle Aaron?” She asked as Neil’s face was on the screen.  
“Yeah Jun.” Aaron said, turning his gaze to her.  
“Why does dad have these scars on his face?” She asked her eyes still on the screen.

Aaron froze at that. He almost swore under his breath. He wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t the one who should explain to her what happened to Neil in his early years. Andrew and Neil were probably waiting for the kids’ questions before explaining.

“Uncle Aaron?” She asked again when he didn’t answer her question.  
“Did Neil ever talk to you about them?” He asked her.  
“Not really. He told us they were healed and that they didn’t hurt anymore.” She said her brows furrowed.

Aaron took a deep breath. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He mentally cursed Neil and Andrew for not explaining anything to the kids yet. At the same time, Juniper was still pretty young.

“All I can tell you is that someone hurt him when he was younger.” Aaron started slowly.

Juniper’s eyes widen at that. She turned back to the screen but the close up of Neil was long gone. The game had started, and she could only see his form on the court.

“But he’s ok now.” Aaron continued.

He wanted to laugh at that. He had no idea if Neil was ok. He had no idea if there were still people after him. Sure, Andrew and Neil were plenty able to defend themselves and Aaron would like to think they wouldn’t have adopted children if they would only put them in danger.

“Are you sure he’s ok?” Juniper asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.  
Aaron looked at her. “Yeah. I’m sure. If you have other questions, you’ll have to ask him or Andrew.” He said with a reassuring smile.  
Juniper nodded. She looked down at the game. “I don’t want to play anymore.” She said. “Can we just watch the game?”  
“Sure. If that’s what you want.”

Aaron helped her to put everything back in the box. They both sat on the couch. Juniper on the right and Aaron on the left, leaving a couch cushion between them. They watched the game in silence. Juniper smiled every time Andrew would block the ball. She cheered softly when Neil scored a goal later. At half time, Juniper stood up and went to the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of popcorn. She sat on the middle cushion so she could share her popcorn with Aaron. He smiled at her and took a handful.

It was almost the end of the game when he saw that Juniper was almost asleep. He smiled at her. Remembering Renee telling them that Juniper always fell asleep before the end of the game. Aaron picked the bowl of popcorn on her lap and put it on the coffee table. Once the game was over (of fucking course Andrew and Neil’s team had won) Aaron shook Juniper’s shoulders gently. She opened up her eyes slowly and blinked at him.

“The game is over. You should go to bed.” Aaron told her gently. She had put her pyjamas after dinner, and she looked more than ready to sleep for the night.  
“Can you carry me?” She asked him with a tired voice.  
“Sure.”

Aaron got up and picked her up in his arms. It was only a few steps until they reached her bedroom, but she fell right back asleep, her head on his shoulder. He gently helped her to lie down in her bed and tucked her in.

“Good night.” He said softly as to not wake her up.

He closed her bedroom door and went back to the living room. He sat back on the couch and watched the after-game interviews. All in all, it went better than he had expected. He would have to mention the scar conversation to Neil and Andrew, but other than that Juniper seemed to have fun.

The commentators were arguing about a strategy when he heard the door open and close again. Andrew, Neil and Everest tumbled into the living room. Everest looked ready to fall asleep right where he stood.

“I’ll go to bed.” He said and went to his room.

Neil muttered a good night as Everest closed his bedroom door. He looked at Aaron with a questioning look.

“She’s already asleep.” He informed them.  
“How did it go?” Andrew asked.

Aaron could tell that they were both tired.

“It went better than I expected. She’s nice and easy to get along with.” He said.

Andrew nodded. Neil's lips were stretched by a smile. Like he already knew that his daughter was the best.

“I should tell you.” Aaron started.

Andrew and Neil’s eyes cleared of all tiredness at his words.

“We watched the game.” Aaron continued. Andrew motioned for him to stop wasting time. “She asked about your scars.” He said looking at Neil.  
Neil sighed at that. “Yeah. That was bound to happen.” He said.

Andrew took Neil’s hands in his and it’s only at that moment that Aaron realized they were shaking.

“I answered her questions as best as I could without giving her details. But you should talk to her. Anyway, she’ll probably ask you.” Aaron said.  
“Yeah. That’s the plan. I still don’t know how we’ll do it, but we’ll have this conversation with her. With both of them.” Andrew said his grip on Neil’s hand tightening a bit.  
“Right. Well, I guess I’ll go.” Aaron said. He was about to go past them when Andrew stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
“Thanks.” He said.

Aaron smiled at him. Coming from Andrew the words meant so much more.

“No problem. You can call me if you need anything.”  
“Ok. We’ll see you another time.” Neil said. He had his breathing back in check and his hands were more stable.

Aaron told them a last goodbye and went to his car. As he drove back home, he couldn’t help but think that maybe having children was one of the best decision Andrew and Neil could have taken. He was incredibly proud that he was Juniper’s godfather. He would do anything in his power to be worthy of this responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. I had fun writing it. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
